Round bale feeding devices are well known in the art. Whether vertical or horizontal, the significant dilemma is loss of nourishment caused by weather damage. Diminished feed quality and increased parasite infestations cause ill health especially in equines which until recently were not given round bales for these reasons.
U.S. Pat. No. 310,261 issued on Jan. 21, 1885 to Downing discloses a very efficient means to provide free choice forage to any livestock. However, there is no preservation of hay from spoiling weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,624 issued Oct. 9, 1973 to Leonard R. Peak discloses a ring that is tipped over the hay which is placed on the ground. While beneficial to feeding large herds, problems prevail. No common livestock can reach center therefore the ring is moved about by larger animals When the bale diminishes. The difficulty is compounded by the mud, which increases with each feeding. Unhealthful conditions associated with feeding directly from the ground are apparent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,794 issued on Aug. 27, 1975 to Verlin Nethory discloses a hay feeder, which provides a substantial roof and floor for hay preservation however only small rectangular shaped or square baled hay is acceptable. In practicality a large structure is cost prohibitive and is in no wise suitable for large round bales.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,800 issued on Jun. 17, 1994 to Henry T. Pirok discloses a feeder that makes hay accessible as it diminishes including making the flat ends accessible and providing a box, which decreases hay falling to the ground. Though hay is protected from soil and manure, there is no preservation from inclimate weather.
As can be seen in the prior art a feeding device that provides access to hay for all sizes of livestock while preserving quality is not found. None of the above patents, taken either singly or in combination is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
In the interest of nourishing valuable livestock and conserving resources, the present invention provides these advantages. The instant invention offers all types of livestock a natural position of feeding and does not seek to restrict feeding but to induce forage intake. However, conservation is greatly achieved because feeding is limited to the ends of a round bale inward. Round hay shells off or unwraps from around the sides, falling to be wasted when other wise fed.
In the preferred embodiment the feeder is a tunnel in which the round bale is inserted therefore exposing only the flat ends for feeding. Livestock comfortably enter into the tunnel far enough to consume the forage.